


Ice-Born Beast

by HoLylolCaTs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: first tfp fic, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoLylolCaTs/pseuds/HoLylolCaTs
Summary: Any comments and kudos welcome! I hope you enjoyed this fic :D
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 5





	Ice-Born Beast

Ratchet's words still hung in Optimus' helm as he walked. "You've got two hours to find that energon. The heating element won't last past that" That had been half an hour ago, the groundbridge long closed. Arcee had offered to come with him, seeing as Bulkhead was out with Miko and Bee was with Raf, he wasn't one to deny her.

"You sure this is still a sound idea Optimus?" The two-wheeler asked, giving the scanner a shake as the screen flickered.

"It is needed. Our reserves are low and we do not have the resources to take a mine" The energon should have been close by now, Ratchet had dropped them as close as he could. He looked down at the scanner Arcee held; it looked to be about a quarter mile from them. 

The two continued in silence for a while before Optimus was brought from his thoughts by Arcee's servo on his lower leg. "Yes? Is something wrong?" The smaller mech pointed to the snow ahead of them. Pede prints, large, clawed ones. Was Predaking here? They hadn't gotten a trace of him, or any other bot in the area for that matter.

"Be on your guard. We do not yet know if Predaking is here" Optimus spoke, battlemask closing over his face. One of his servos transformed into a blaster, aduials now tuned for more sounds than just the wind blowing by. 

The two continued to walk, the storm dying down a little. At least the heating elements were still working. Optimus gave his shoulders a small shake, snow having gathered there. Arcee shook the scanner again, grumbling. 

"Optimus get down!" She abruptly said, the two getting behind a snowbank. He seemed confused for a second before looking over it.

The predacon was massive, it's plating white and gray. It dug at the ice under it's front pedes, claws breaking it apart. It picked up a large chunk in it's jaws and tossed it to the side. It clawed at the ice more before lifting it's head once more. A large crystal was gripped bewteen many backwards-facing teeth. A crystal that large could yield at least 5 large cubes. The massive beast he nearly uncovered the whole deposit, the energon's glow reflecting on the ice and snow around it.

It turned, digging at the ice. The predacon was missing an optic, the optical cables hanging from the empty socket where its optic should be. Claw marks where all over that side of the beast's face, dried energon flaking off of the gashes. There were even bigger gashes running from its' shoulder joints to just after its' hips. Its wings. They had been torn clear from its body.

"What did they do to it?" Optimus muttered, gun lowering. He sank back behind the snow bank, his back to the predacon. 

"That doesn't matter now, Optimus. We can probably drive it off long enough to get some energon and call for a groundbridge" Arcee said moving to sit beside the prime. 

A chuff brought them out of any thoughts the two might have been having. They both leaped back, guns at the ready. The predacon stood there, just watching. Every vent it took was labored, energon dripping from one of its nostrils. It chuffed again, snow around it rising at the sharp vent.

"Our quarrel is not with you. We simpily want energon" Optimus said, servos going back to normal as he lowered them. "What are you doing?!" Acree hissed under her breath.

The predacon just grabbed a chunk of energon crystal and walked away, sparing one last glace at the two mechs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A predacon?! You encountered a new predacon!?" Ratchet had pretty much yelled as he checked Optimus over. 

"Yes. It had uncovered most of deposit that we had been sent for" Optimus said, already thinking about how to get from the medbay when Ratchet wasn't looking. "It was odd, almost as if the predacon understood me when I spoke"

"Nevermind. Just go help process the energon" Ratchet said, waving a servo in dismissal.

Optimus quickly left, but couldn't shake the feeling that something else was amiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos welcome! I hope you enjoyed this fic :D


End file.
